The DVR
by s-sdensi
Summary: Kensi's addicted to a whole different type of TV shows... Densi friendship and slight romance.. Fluff to keep our minds off of the finale and spoilers!


**The DVR**

**AN: Another oneshot! This is for all of us who need to take our minds off the spoilers for season 5. I will never ever everk own NCIS:LA, Bold and Beautiful, Young and the Restless, or the Adjustment Bureau (Phew.. that was a lot) The episodes mentioned in this story is from the August 1st and 2nd plots. ****Enjoy! **

It's another "partner night" at Kensi's cluttered place she calls home. While she's in the shower, Deeks is lazily scanning the recorded programs on the DVR while drinking some soda. As he randomly flips through the folders, one folder called "YR/BB" peaks Deeks' interests. With some possible good programs, he clicks the button and opens the folder. Deeks just stares at the TV, first thinking that he's seeing things, then realizing that those are the programs she recorded. Not only does Kensi like Top Model, she also likes those unbelievably corny soap operas.

"Soap Operas? Seriously Kens?" Deeks first question shot out at Kensi as she got out of the bathroom freshly showered in a white tee and sweatpants.

"WHAT? How did you find out?" She splutters angrily while glaring at him.

"I'm sorry! I was browsing through your DVR and I found the folder and I happened to open it and that was quite a collection!" Deeks pleads. "I'm just surprised. I never thought of you to be a soap opera girl."

"Really? So what if I like a good soap from time to time? It's actually quite hilarious when the characters land themselves in trouble. Kensi adds as she sits next to Deeks and grabs a beer.

"Do you have a favorite?" Deeks shoots a grin at her as he finishes his can and grabs another. Kensi turns and grins. "The Bold and the Beautiful. Why?"

"I like Young and Restless better. The bigger the family, the more twisted the connections." Kensi stares at him for a bit, probably shocked he likes soaps too, then retorts. "Well, B&B has a tiny family tree but somehow everyone is involved with each other. That's more twisted."

"So you won't mind if I put on an episode?"

"Ooh! Put on today's B&B!" The episode plays for sometime before Deeks voices his disgust.

"That Wyatt is such a sleazebag. The way he hits on Hope makes me cringe."

"At least that's better then Caroline. She does anything to get Rick back. I hope Maya doesn't get affected in this."

"Knowing the show, she is."

The ads stop playing and the program resumes and the only sounds in Kensi's living room is 2 people eating and drinking.

"Now Caroline is really suspicious. There's no way someone can be over a person that quickly and so apologetic." Kensi yells at the TV.

"Maybe Caroline has changed for the better." Deeks says.

"Please. I know a lie when I see one." Kensi snorts. "But of course Steffy has to cause trouble! Why can't she leave Hope and Liam alone?"

"Maybe the show won't have a plot?" Deeks laughs when Kensi rolls her eyes.

"Hope was Liam's original girl. Steffy only got her way into his arms because the almighty Bill Spencer manipulated everyone. Ugh... fictional characters are the worst!" Kensi groans while changing to the Young and the Restless. They watch the whole episode in silence and once the episode is finished, Deeks gets up and throws the trash.

"See you tomorrow, Kens." Deeks grins and walks to his car. Kensi smiles as he drives away.

_Next Day/Friday_

Instead of a new case, the team found themselves stuck with paperwork. Kensi and Deeks avoid the work for sometime by going to the gym and sparring for a bit. Later, they come back to the bullpen and start on their work piling on their desk in towers. Sam and Callen get up around noon to grab lunch at a sub shop. The team takes a quick break and they finish their lunch while asking each other questions for their reports. When finished, they dutifully go back to work for some more time before Deeks groans loudly. "I am NEVER going to get the paperwork finished. You guys are lucky. You don't have paperwork from 2 different agencies." He whines.

"Oh suck it up Deeks." Kensi rolls her eyes. She continues to stare and type furiously at the laptop. Sam and Callen almost fall asleep before waking up and getting back to work so Hetty doesn't catch them. Time flies by and the clock shows the time as 6:30 PM when Deeks stands up and stretches. Except for a few files, his work is almost gone.

"Ohh.. I think I'm gonna head home now. See you guys on Monday!" Deeks practically skips out of the mission. In his car, he pulls out his cell phone and quickly shoots Kensi a message. "beer & burgers urs again?" Within a minute, she replies "C U 2nite :)".

After grabbing the beer and burgers, Deeks quickly stops at his apartment to feed Monty. "You wanna come to Auntie Kensi's with me?" Monty perks up at the mention of Kensi's name and starts barking. With the food, beer and Monty, Deeks makes his way to Kensi's door. Before Deeks even knocks, Kensi opens the door and squats down to greet Monty.

"Hey boy! Who's a good doggy- yes you're a good doggy!" Kensi giggles as Monty licks her. "No Monty! Don't give Auntie Kensi kisses! Ewww no!" Deeks playfully chides as he sets up the dinner. Monty finally lumbers inside and Kensi heads toward the dinner. She grabs the fries and takes a look at the prize on the carton. "Ooh! I won 5 free music downloads!" She yells and starts eating the fries.

"Shall we watch today's soap operas?'' Deeks grins. "Well, I forgot to DVR Y&R, so I only have B&B. But the 'Adjustment Bureau' is on TV tonight!" As a fan of Matt Damon, Kensi of course suggested the movie. The two watch the episode while chowing the food. Kensi gasps in the end when Wyatt makes his move on Hope and Liam moves in with a punch. "Yes! Once more, Wyatt has proven himself to be a good-for-nothing!" She punches her fist in the air. Deeks bursts out laughing at her outburst and she later glares and punches him in the shoulder, hard.

"Owww.. I feed you and this is how you repay me for my efforts? That hurts Kens, that hurts." He groans with a grin. "Oh shut up you big baby!" The TV changes to the Matt Damon movie, and Kensi and Deeks rest comfortably with his arms around her shoulders. Deeks starts groaning when an intimate scene is played and Kensi jabs her elbow into his ribs. When the movie comes to an end, the partners are asleep resting comfortably together with Monty snoozing at their feet.

_Finis_


End file.
